


the sweet honey that sticks them together

by Thorinsmut



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Interspecies, M/M, One Shot, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome, because Dwalin/Nori, because seriously be gentle with Bilbo he's a Hobbit, don't know what else to tag, the OT3 nobody asked for!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might look a bit odd from the outside, but Dwalin and Bilbo and Nori have a relationship that <i>works</i> for them, and they couldn't be happier. </p><p>Enjoy this one-shot of some established-relationship porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sweet honey that sticks them together

The slight Dwarf hardly breathed, expertly flicking open the window catch from the outside with a thin knife and slipping through in absolute silence. In a few steps he was standing over the bed of the sleeping warrior and his husband, curled together under the blankets and utterly unaware of his presence.

He flipped his knife end over end, an idle habit, as he took a moment to look – to trace the outline of their bodies under the blankets.

In an instant he'd stripped off all his clothes and squirmed his way between them, enveloped in the warmth and the scent of sex.

“Cold hands, cold hands!” the smaller man protested as he was aggressively cuddled, and the slight Dwarf chuckled as he ran said cold hands over the sleepy-warm softness of his skin until their squirming half-wrestling and the smaller man's protests woke the warrior.

He rolled over onto the slight Dwarf, a mountain settling on its roots, crushing him, huge and inexorable.

“Oy, get off me you massive lump!” the slight Dwarf protested, trying unsuccessfully to squirm away as massive arms closed around both him and the smaller man. “You'll squish the life out of me!”

“...shhhh... sleeeeeep,” The warrior rumbled quietly, nuzzling his face into the slight Dwarf's hair and his breathing immediately falling back into his familiar sleeping cadence.

The slight Dwarf shifted a little, getting himself as comfortable as it was possible to be with so many elbows and knees involved, and with the weight of the warrior on his back. He was crushed between his lovers, squished together close.

He'd been far too long away.

They were close and warm... and he was finally _home_ and _safe_...

The slight Dwarf drifted quickly into a deep and untroubled sleep.

 

Dwalin woke to sounds of Bilbo's climax. His husband's legs wrapped tight around Nori's waist, head thrown back as he bucked and shuddered his way through his orgasm. The thief had a fine sheen of sweat across his freckled shoulders as he drove himself into the Hobbit, fucking him slow and firm and deep through his climax. His hands never left Bilbo's skin, holding him close and touching him as though he were the most desirable of treasures – which he was. His hazel eyes never left Bilbo either, drinking his every twitch and shudder and moan in as though he were dying of thirst – which he might be. Even if he'd taken other lovers in his travels, there was only one _Bilbo_ , and Dwalin would flatter himself to think there was only one of _him_ too the way there was only one _Nori_.

“Cuckolded by a thief in my own bed,” Dwalin griped quietly as Bilbo's orgasm subsided. Nori stilled to allow the smaller man a moment to recover, kissing him gently. Dwalin knew how nice that was, to be buried deep in him when Bilbo was all relaxed-soft and shivery from his climax.

“s'what you get for sleeping in.” Nori told him, murmured it against Bilbo's neck as he kissed it, but there was laughter in his eyes as he glanced toward him. “How could I resist when you left him so slick and _ready_ for me...” He gave a little thrust with his hips to illustrate and Bilbo arched and whimpered into it, the Hobbit still drifting in his orgasm high.

Dwalin couldn't really resist either – he reached out and buried his big fingers in the back of Nori's silk-soft hair, roughly pulling the thief's face over to kiss him. Nori responded eagerly, little nip of sharp teeth and hard thrust of his tongue as Dwalin pulled his hair all out of his braid. _Mahal_ it had been too long since he'd had him... Nori's answering moan into his mouth as they kissed seemed to say he thought the same. Bilbo's softly whimpered groan let him know that parts further south were getting in on the party too. Dwalin finally let Nori go, pleased to see the thief gasping with his pupils wide. He kissed Bilbo too, so his husband wouldn't feel left out. Bilbo's soft eyes smiled at him as they tenderly kissed, his softness and hairlessness so different, but no less good.

Dwalin drew back to admire again, his husband and their lover so beautiful together. He still wasn't sure how a ragged old warrior like him had managed to get not just one but both of them into his bed _._ Nori was moving again, rocking into Bilbo slow and deep.

Dwalin reached out to play with Nori's loose red-brown hair – such a shame that Bilbo's honey-blond curls never grew past his ears. Dwalin moved on, stroking the lean muscles of the thief's shoulders, the flexing muscles of his back.

Left to his own devices the thief would probably finish soon, and then Dwalin would have to wait for hours until he was ready to go again before he could have him. He could do that – and he couldn't really complain, Nori recovered faster than _he_ did – but maybe having a Hobbit for a husband had spoiled him. He wanted Nori _now_.

“If you can fuck him through to another without coming yourself, I'll fuck you,” Dwalin offered, letting his voice drop deep and rough, a hint of danger and violence, the way Nori liked best.

Nori's hips snapped forward, earning a soft cry from Bilbo, and the look he threw Dwalin was hungry and desperate and more than half hopeless. The thief might love to bury himself in the plush luxuriance of their Hobbit's body – they both did, there was nothing else quite like it – but Nori had always had a weak spot for being fucked by Dwalin. A few days into his visit, if they were going to _get_ to have him for multiple days in a row, it wouldn't have been a problem for Nori... but all pent up after he'd been away from them for a while...

“Fuck you.” He groaned, dropping his forehead to rest against Bilbo's collarbone. “ _Fuck you_ , do you know _how long_...” Nori switched his attention to Bilbo. "Your husband's trying to kill me.

Bilbo wrapped his arms around Nori's shoulders and made sympathetic sounds.

“If you'd rather not...” Dwalin offered in his best _reasonable_ voice.

“ _Fuck_ you.” Nori snapped again, throwing him a brief desperate glare, his jaw tensing with determination. “I'm gonna _do_ it.” He growled. “If you're up for that?” he asked Bilbo, who nodded vigorously.

“Always,” Bilbo purred, pulling Nori down for a kiss, his round cheeks rosy and his eyes shining as he arched and ground his hips up into Nori, pulling him in deeper.

Dwalin continued stroking what he could easily reach of both of them, Nori's silky hair and lean muscles and Bilbo's softness, the sweat building on their bodies as they fucked.

“I'm going to do it... think I _can't?_ ” Nori growled at him, holding a little anger to drive himself on.

“You sound so sure...” Dwalin mused, giving the thief's muscular arse a hard squeeze before he ran a big fingertip down the sweat-slicked dip of his spine and down his crease. “Maybe I should get you started now...” he suggested, pushing gently against the soft skin of his entrance, just pressure and presence. “Since you're so _sure_.”

Bilbo's sharp whimper let Dwalin know Nori's cock had responded as the the thief's legs spread instinctively, opening for him, muscles briefly tensing against his fingertip.

“I can't... I _can't._...” Nori gasped at him, eyes wide and hungry, “...you _know_ I can't you unbelievable _arse,_ ” he finished in a growl, and Dwalin chuckled. Nori never had been able to withstand being in the middle for very long. Putting a finger or two in him while he fucked was a sure way to get him to finish.

Nori snorted a short laugh, shaking his head, as Dwalin stroked back up to pet his back.

“Torment _him_ , why don't you. He could use it,” Nori suggested, stroking down Bilbo's body.

“Oh dear...” Bilbo moaned as Dwalin hummed contemplatively, “Two against one isn't _fair_...” but the glance he threw Dwalin was inviting. He gestured him over with a turn of his chin.

“I _have_ been neglecting him,” Dwalin admitted, ignoring Bilbo's derisive snort that said he'd been doing no such thing, “I've only got one mouth, and two hands...”

He pushed Nori back so the thief was resting on his haunches and lifted Bilbo as he moved around them so the Hobbit was resting back against his chest, all spread out and open to them. Dwalin and Nori shared a small smile as Bilbo rolled his hips, fucking himself on Nori's cock as he grinned up at Dwalin upside-down.

Dwalin pulled Nori in for a brief kiss – more of a bite, really – only squishing Bilbo between them a _little_ bit, before they began. With Dwalin supporting Bilbo, Nori's hands were both free to wander wherever they liked. The thief's eyes ran over Bilbo like he was a feast he couldn't decide which dish to try first, before he settled on kneading Bilbo's plump arse with one hand while he rolled one of Bilbo's sweet pink nipples between the fingers of the other. Dwalin took the other nipple, feeling it pebble between his fingertips as Bilbo shuddered against his chest, arching into it. He bent down to kiss and softly nibble up the soft side of the Hobbit's neck, working his way up toward his ear while Nori was working his way down from the other one.

Nori pushed his hand away from Bilbo's chest to switch nipples with him, Bilbo whimpering at the changed stimulation as Dwalin finally reached his ear.

Sensitive ears, he'd _never_ get tired of that. Bilbo whined, leaning into it, as Dwalin began to work his way up the bottom curve toward the sensitive tip.

Bilbo's entire body jolted with a strained gasp when Dwalin reached the tip of his pleasure-flushed ear – and that wasn't from what Dwalin was doing. Bilbo only ever reacted like that when Nori bit him. The thief was not so gentle with their Hobbit as Dwalin was – Dwalin was rough enough just by _existing_ – and Dwalin knew that Nori knew what he was doing and wouldn't _hurt_ Bilbo, and that Bilbo was no Dwarf but he was strong and beautifully resilient. He knew all this, but there was something about Bilbo – small and soft and hairless – that triggered all his most protective instincts. He snarled a vicious warning that went right into Bilbo's ear as Nori bit the Hobbit again, and his husband's beautiful plump body arched up with a sharp cry – shaking apart in his second climax of the morning, cradled between them.

All they could do was hold onto him as Bilbo ground and trembled his way through it until he lay limp and sated in their arms. Nori was curled over him, breathing deep with his face against the Hobbit's neck.

“y'still with me?” Dwalin asked, and they both trembled at the roughness in his voice. Dwalin hadn't been touched but it would take a stone not to be affected by Bilbo's pleasure.

“...just _barely_...” Nori answered breathlessly as Bilbo shook his head with a giggle and then said 'oh' as he realized the question hadn't been for him and giggled more.

Nori whined softly at the stimulation of Bilbo's laughter when he was so close to his edge, and Dwalin finally took mercy on him, easing back and bringing Bilbo with him.

Bilbo squeaked with a shudder when Nori's cock slipped free of him, and then pouted briefly at the loss.

“You're so beautiful,” Dwalin murmured to him, wrapping his arms around the Hobbit and checking to see that _yes_ , Nori's bite marks were not too deep, just a light pink against Bilbo's pale skin.

Bilbo held onto him with rubbery-limp arms, which the Hobbit seemed to find very silly in his post-orgasmic bliss.

“Two enough for you this morning?” Dwalin asked, and Bilbo's eyes sparkled as he laughed.

“...three.” He whispered, like it was a secret, glancing toward Nori like he didn't want him to hear even though he clearly would. If he'd had three no _wonder_ he was this relaxed.

“Sucked him off first thing,” Nori admitted. He'd grabbed a few hand towels to clean up with, his hazel eyes burning hungrily into Dwalin before he passed one over and they both bent to the task of cleaning their Hobbit up.

They wrapped Bilbo up in a blanket on the edge of the bed, and kissed him so he knew he was loved.

Nori cheated, of course – attacking first to knock Dwalin back away from Bilbo. He raked his blunt nails in a line of fire across Dwalin's chest as he sank his teeth into Dwalin's neck.

Dwalin roared and let himself go. He didn't worry about controlling his strength – Nori couldn't just take his worst, he _wanted_ it. He didn't worry about fair play – Nori wouldn't know a fair fight if it snuck up and knifed him. He didn't worry about being nice.

Nothing about the way Dwalin and Nori fucked had ever been _nice._ It was all violence and passion until they added Bilbo in, but he wasn't in _right now,_ and it had been so long since Dwalin could do this...

They kissed and bit and scratched. Dwalin slammed Nori against the mattress, against the headboard, pulled his hair back and bit his neck in retaliation. He tried to hold Nori down, fingers digging into those gorgeous lean muscles hard enough to bruise, and Nori used all his illicit fighting techniques to squirm out and go on the attack himself.

They fought back and forth, tumbling over each other, and they'd found the oil and made a huge mess of that as they opened Nori – two of Nori's slender fingers and one of Dwalin's big ones driving into the tight heat of him, and Nori was snarling and digging his nails into Dwalin's chest even while his legs were wrapping around him tight to pull him in.

Dwalin managed to flip Nori over face-down into the utterly ruined blankets, pinning him down with a hard handful of silky hair at the base of his neck as he kicked his legs apart and _finally_ shoved his way inside. Nori keened and bucked his way back onto him as Dwalin moderated his pace – made sure he didn't injure Nori – until the thief's body had fully yielded and he could drive into him as hard as he liked.

Nori cursed at Dwalin as he fucked him, insulting him and egging him on and begging him for _more_ and _harder_.

Nori was so close already from having fucked Bilbo it hardly would have taken a touch to his cock to bring him off, but Dwalin managed to capture both his wrists above the thief's head as he fucked him into the mattress. Nori might be ready to finish, but _Dwalin_ wasn't at all yet. He left stinging bites across the thief's freckled shoulder blades.

Nori bit at the blankets in his frustration, calling him an impressive number of dirty things. He struggled beneath Dwalin's pinning arms even while he bucked back into each of Dwalin's thrusts: Dwalin knew without a doubt that Nori would never have let himself into this position unless it was exactly where he wanted to be.

All it would take was a single whisper of 'stop' from either one of them to bring it all to a crashing halt. He could count on the fingers of one hand how many times that had happened in all their many years together.

Dwalin slammed himself into Nori with every ounce of his considerable strength, and again, and again, until he could feel the roaring heat of his climax in his ears, burning down his spine and curling in the pit of his stomach – hotter and harder than any he ever had in the sweet lovemaking he had with his husband. He released the thief's wrists to let him bring himself off with a few quick strokes and a near-scream, the vice-hard clench of his body all it took to tip Dwalin over the edge himself.

He roared into the soft skin between the thief's shoulderblades as he spent all he had into him.

 

Bilbo watched his husband and their lover fuck for a little while, wrapped up cozy in his blanket on the edge of the bed out of the way. It had taken a while to get used to, but he could appreciate what they had for what it was now. It had frightened and confused him initially, but this was something they both enjoyed – something they could give each other that he couldn't give to either of them.

He'd tried to stop them, horrified, the first time he'd walked in on both the Dwarves he'd taken as his lovers doing something that he'd not understood was consensual.

“I swear to _all_ the Valar, Bilbo, if you make him stop right now I'll put a knife in you!” Nori had snarled, and then graphically threatened to eviscerate Dwalin if he didn't continue fucking him.

It had taken some explaining afterward, but Bilbo understood it now, as much as he could.

Dwalin enjoyed the release of being able to use all of his strength and be assured that he wasn't going to hurt Nori – or at least, not any more than Nori wanted to be hurt. Nori had told Bilbo that he craved the feeling of being overwhelmed and overpowered and Dwalin was a safe place to get that because he wouldn't go too far and he'd stop if Nori wanted him to.

It had been an intensely awkward conversation for them all, but it had marked the beginning of the three of them becoming – well – _three_ , rather than two and two and two.

It took a lot of trust for Dwalin and Nori to do as they did. They'd been lovers with each other for a long time before they met Bilbo, though they'd never been exclusive to each other.

It had been frightening initially to watch the lovers who were so gentle with Bilbo be so vicious with each other, but he'd come to appreciate it. It wasn't something he wanted for himself, but he could admire the sheer unbridled strength of Dwalin's body when he wasn't trying to be careful – and Nori's strength was no less impressive even if it was of a different kind.

It was violent, but it wasn't as bad as it looked. They usually ended up with a few scrapes and bruises but they never injured each other. They'd had so long to get to know each other, what was good and bad, how much they could each take, what they liked and didn't like.

Dwalin finally fought Nori down and began fucking him in earnest, and Bilbo had recovered enough that his knees would probably hold him if he tried to walk.

He was glad the kitchen was not so far away though, and that he'd had the good sense to make scones the night before even though he hadn't known Nori would be showing up. He stirred up the stove, adding a few fresh pieces of firewood, and set a kettle on top while he popped the scones in the oven to warm back up.

He sat in a chair, still wrapped in his blanket, while he listened to the cursing and thumping increase in volume and intensity. It was always most ferocious when Nori had been away from them for a while and he and Dwalin both had pent up frustrations to work out on each other.

Bilbo made a nice pot of tea and arranged the hot scones on a tray with butter and jelly. Right on time Nori screamed and Dwalin roared and the steady thumping from the bedroom subsided.

He rearranged his blanket and carried the tray of scones and tea into the bedroom with a smile.

Dwalin had propped himself up haphazardly against the headboard. Nori lay shivering against the warrior's broad chest while Dwalin idly petted his hair. They were both scratched and bruised and bite-marked, but they'd managed not to break each other's skin anywhere.

They knew each other so well.

It had worried Bilbo at first that both his lovers had been with each other so much longer than they'd been with him, that they might get tired of him and move on together.

He poured the tea and handed them each a scone as he snuggled up behind Nori, up close against Dwalin's side.

He didn't worry about that anymore. Even while they had something together that he didn't have with them, they had something with him they didn't have with each other. They'd never been able to make it work when they tried to be together – not until Bilbo. He was the glue. The sweet honey that sticks them together, Dwalin was liable to say when he was tipsy and poetic and forgot he was supposed to be taciturn. Bilbo was the sense maybe, or the gentleness – he certainly brought out the gentleness in them both, which they didn't bring out in each other at all.

Dwalin kissed him, crumbs in his beard and his bright blue eyes twinkling. Seeing fresh how _un_ gentle he could be threw into sharp contrast how careful he always was with Bilbo. Bilbo arranged the blanket over them all and got a kiss from Nori for his trouble – the thief always smiling as though he were pleased to be stealing something when he did. Nori had, as usual, scarfed his scone down without spilling a crumb – the habit of someone who'd known hunger and never quite shaken the instinct that someone was sure to steal their food if they didn't eat it immediately.

Bilbo gave him an extra kiss for that. He was just their _Nori_ , and they loved him.

Oh, there was no doubt that they both did. Dwalin and Nori wouldn't ever quite admit it, but they were so in love it hurt, and they both loved Bilbo in their own ways, and Bilbo loved them both.

Bilbo leaned back against Dwalin's chest, utterly content, as he sipped his tea.

Three orgasms, breakfast in bed with his husband, and their wandering lover home. There could not have _been_ a better morning.

“Hobbits,” Nori said, picking up his tea cup and another scone. “How do people manage without them? _Everyone_ should have a Hobbit.”

“There's only one Bilbo,” Dwalin said, a smile in his voice.

“Mmm,” Nori agreed. “We'd better keep him.”

“I'm not letting go,” Dwalin agreed, holding them both, and Bilbo smiled.

They weren't anything the respectable Hobbits of the Shire would have ever understood, or even most Dwarves, but he had his Dwarves and what the three of them had together was _good_.

Bilbo certainly wouldn't be letting them go, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame MarieJacquelyn for discussing this with me on skype and making me need to write it.


End file.
